Rogi
Rogi is a 9 year old green bus who is tricky, goofy and kind of dimwitted. He bares the number 1000. He is 10 in season 2 and 11 in season 3. In the new series Rogi is in his early adolescence aged 14. History Rogi's personalities seems to be mischievous and silly. His best friend/younger brother is Tayo and the two spend plenty of time together, playing games and, occasionally, fighting. He enjoys sleeping in and is less mature than some of the other buses, and he is also being a detective to find suspects in "Rogi the Detective!" and "Prank Call Madness". He is, like Tayo, based off of a Hyundai Super Aero City. It reveals in one episode that he has a special guest called Windy, that was revealed in "Rogi's Special Guest". He was even mentioned in "The Best Heavy Equipment" (only in dream), "Speeding is Dangerous", and "It's Hard to Behave". He is the number #1000 of the bus gang. His favorite song is "Thunderbirds are Go" by Busted. He had welcomed to the bus garage 1st. It reveals that Rogi is a horrible, and a very loud singer in "Please Pick Me". It also reveals that Rogi has a crush on Nuri but she did not like him back he is also shown to get depressed easily and also when Nuri pointed out that Tayo is better at singing than Rogi. When Tayo heard Rogi singing in his normal volume, Tayo played a prank on Nuri to take Rogi to the party. He is the 2nd oldest for the 4 buses. There is a tale where he had adopted a new pet which happened to be Tayo's friend Furby in "Rogi Gets A Furby". Rogi, along with the other buses went onboard Mater's Junkyard Jamboree and at the end he hit his head and went crazy in the episode "Slip & Slide". He often makes fun of Tayo and Lani's relationship. Personality and traits He can be a bit dimwitted at times. Voice Actors *Nolan Balzer (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-3 for new series, Seasons 1-2 for old series) *Keith Wickham (New series, UK English dub, Seasons 1-3) *Blake Harrison (New series, UK English dub, Season 4-onwards) *William Hope (New series, US English dub, Season 4-onwards) *N/A (Old series, US English dub, Season 3) *Uhm, Sang-hyum (Korean dub) Family members and friends *Tayo (younger brother) *Lani (younger sister) *Gani (older brother) *Citu (father) *Heart (love interest only in S3 EP2) *Speed (friend) *Shine (friend) *Nuri (love interest) Trivia *Rogi's birthday is on the 20th of November, 2004 *His real name is Vinnie. *He is good friends with Tayo and Stuart. *He likes telling spooky stories, which happened in "Afraid of the Dark". **One time he told Tayo, Gani & Lani another one, but about a ghostly F1 car, which happened to be Francesco Bernoulli in a new paint job design in "Francesco the Ghost". *Rogi is 9 years old, but now he's 10 in most S2 episodes. *In canon episodes when it moves on to the next scene, his number is 8000. His number is supposed to be 1000. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Rogi's roof is dark green, he has green eyes, some white on his front lights, a numberplate saying "R0G1", brown windscreen wipers and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. *He has a crush on Nuri. *He is the 2nd oldest of the little buses Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Canon Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with real names Category:Males